Return Trip
by Miakaghost
Summary: Someone-or someTHING- is going around Tenkai, kidnapping people. Who could it be? Kidnapping and evil plots and family secrets, oh my!
1. Tenpou is Kidnapped

Return Trip

Chap. 1

A claw ran along one banner that was mounted on Tenkai's walls, and the banner burst into flames along where the claw had touched it. Golden eyes slid forward from the burning banner to the door of the study, where the owner knew he would find Marshal Tenpou Gensui working, despite the late hour.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenpou rubbed his eyes, and yawned; perhaps he had better get some sleep. Otherwise, he would most likely fall asleep in Kenren's arms at the talk they were going to have the next day, and falling asleep in the General's arms, though appealing to him, would not do wonders for his reputation.

"Ten-chaaaaaan…." Called a small child-like voice in the dark study. Tenpou looked up and around; no one was there. His initial thoughts were that Goku had had a bad dream, and Konzen had brushed him off. "Oh, Ten-chaaaaannnnn…" the voice called yet again. "Oh, Ten-chan…." It repeated itself.

Tenpou shook his head; Goku would have shown himself by now.

"I must be hallucinating. I'd best speak to Kenren about this when we discuss the matters of Goku tomorrow." Tenpou muttered.

"Oh, Ten-chan, you naughty marshal…." The voice called. Tenpou's head snapped up, and he dumbly called out,

"Who's there!"

"Ten-chan, you naughty marshal…" It seemed as if it were a tape, set to play a certain phrase a few times and continue with other programmed phrases, regardless of whether or not Tenpou replied. "You've been naughty, Ten-chan."

"What?"

Then a pair of strong hands were clamped over Tenpou's mouth, darkness following.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenren glanced about the messy study a moment, the study he knew to be Tenpou's, yet the brunette was no where to be seen. A soldier passed by the open door and Kenren called out to him.

"Oi! Have you seen Marshal Tenpou?"

"Um, not today. Last I saw him was last night, reading here." The soldier bowed and continued on. Kenren cursed to himself, and ground his boot into the floor, when he noticed something laying on the ground.

That something was a pair of glasses; but they weren't any old glasses, they were Tenpou's glasses. He shook his head, beginning to sweat with worry. Tenpou needed his glasses to see; he wouldn't simply leave them lying on the ground. And all the former piles of books had apparently been reduced to books scattered across the entire study floor, so it was impossible for Tenpou to be actually lying beneath one of them.

That meant only one thing: Tenpou had been kidnapped.


	2. Konzen Disappears

Return Trip

Chap.2

That night, Konzen stared at the paperwork, and tried to understand what had happened earlier. He had gotten a call from Kenren early in the morning, much too early for him to quite remember everything the general had said. Something about Tenpou being missing and the possibility of him having been kidnapped.

In Konzen's opinion, the thought of a god being kidnapped was ridiculous. No one who would actually kidnap a god really lived in heaven, and though Konzen wouldn't put it past Litouten, it was highly unlikely.

Then, there was the unmistakable childish laughter. It sounded like a little boy, about Goku's age.

Konzen ignored it, and continued his work. The voice began again, and the sound of a ball bouncing towards him filled the room.

_"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day." _ The voice sang. Konzen glanced down, when he felt a small red rubber ball with a white star on it bump against his ankle. He picked up the ball, and stared at it a moment. Perhaps it was Goku's…? But he didn't remember getting the boy such a ball. In fact, he didn't remember getting the boy any balls at all. _"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day. Little Konzen wants to play, come again another day."_ The voice sang again. Konzen snapped to attention, and worriedly glanced around the dark office. It couldn't be Goku; Konzen had put the boy to bed hours ago.

_'But to make sure…'_ Konzen peeked into the boy's room. Sure enough, Goku was in his bed, curled up into a ball, arms locked around a small teddy bear Konzen had found and decided to give to the boy. It couldn't have been Goku, and that was confirmed, because the voice continued again, even as Konzen stared at the sleeping itan.

_"Konzen……little bored Konzen……Konzen's naughty, Konzen's naughty, but nice."_ The taunting had finally crossed Konzen's line of pranks. It was freaking him out now.

"Who's there?"

_"Konzen, naughty little, bored little, nice little Konzen…you desire excitement. Is that why you are naughty?"_ Konzen swallowed hard, and closed Goku's door. His eyes darted about the dark room. A pair of clawed hands appeared behind him.

Konzen was sweating now, and was obviously panicking. The hands clamped themselves over his mouth.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goku woke early in the morning, simply sensing something wrong. He sat up in bed, and, dragging the teddy bear after him, exited his room to enter Konzen's office. No doubt by now the blonde was up and already working on his paperwork.

But the sight of the blonde at his desk, scribbling his signature on documents was not what greeted Goku's golden eyes. Instead, his eyes were greeted to a new day by the sight of an office that looked like a tornado came through, with papers scattered everywhere, and the chair Konzen always sat in on its side, the padding ripped open by what seemed to be claws. And there, gleaming in the rising morning sun that peeked through the half-drawn curtain of the window, was a metal hair clasp. But not any metal hair clasp; it was Konzen's silver hair clasp, but more importantly, it was Konzen's.

Konzen was only seen without it when he was readying for bed, and Goku knew the blonde had not come to bed the earlier night. That left one option: Konzen had been kidnapped.


	3. Gojun is Kidnapped

Return Trip

Chap.3

Gojun snorted, as he came across one particular paper that had been filed by Kenren. He had obviously been in a hurry writing it; had he been panicked? Gojun could just barely make out the handwriting. It appeared to be something akin to:

_Marshal Tenpou Gensui disappeared as of yesterday. General Kenren Taisho request permission to form a search team and look for him._

The rest seemed to be just scribbles that he had attempted to make appear like writing. Gojun scoffed, and tossed the paper in the trash bin. He'd have to ask Kenren to write in a way that legible if he wanted to be taken seriously.

_"Six little ducks that I once knew……little ones, short ones, fat ones, too."_ A child's voice sang. (Yes, this is a song. If you know the song 'Six Little Ducks' then you'll know the tune.) _"But the one little duck with the feather on his back, he led the others with a quack, quack, quack. Quack, quack, quack. Quack, quack ,quack." _The voice sang again. Gojun lifted his head, and looked around.

_'It must be that small animal that Konzen Douji is taking care of. Goku, I believe his name was.'_ Gojun shrugged off the voice quite easily.

_"He led the others with a quack, quack, quack." _ The voice sang. Gojun ignored it. _"One little dragon that I once knew, white and cold, and very strict, too." _ The voice sang in the same tune. Gojun's head snapped up. Ruby eyes darted about the office. _"But he never listened to the wise little ones, and now he's gonna be dead, dead, dead."_ The 'dead, dead, dead' was sung to the tune of the original song's 'quack, quack, quack'. _"Dead, dead, dead. Dead, dead, dead. He didn't listen to the wise ones so he gonna die, die, die." _

Gojun rose from his desk in a hurry, and fell back over in his chair. His leg hurt; he must have hit it on the desk when he stood up. The child's voice gave a small

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. The little dragon hurt himself. I'm gonna have to help him up."_ A figure appeared above Gojun's chair, one clawed hand on each of the armrests. The clawed hands reached for Gojun's arms. After that, the only sound was that of Gojun gasping.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oi, Gojun. Did you get my report?" Kenren peeked into the office. No one was there. Papers were scattered all over the floor, and the chair was lying on its back. And then…there, next to the overturned chair, Kenren saw something. He stepped closer, and picked it up. It was a headband, but he recognized it as Gojun's.

That meant Gojun had been kidnapped as well. But to be kidnapped in his own office….Kenren swallowed hard, as one hand fell against one armrest of the overturned chair, tracing claw marks.

_'This's some scary shit that's going on.'_


	4. Attempted Kidnapping of Kenren

Return Trip

Chap. 4

By now, many are missing, and Goku was confused. He had forgotten even to dress himself…he merely wandered about in his pajamas, calling for Konzen. But the blonde is nowhere to be seen.

"Oi, saru!" Kenren came up, seeing the lone itan. "Where's blondie?"

"Konzen's…gone." Goku said softly, almost not believing it himself. "Konzen's gone…where's Konzen, Ken-niichan?"

"I don't know…Ten's missing, too. Gojun as well. What the hell's going on here?"

"Ten-chan's gone, too! You're not gonna go away, are you, Ken-niichan? Are you?" Goku nearly cried on him. Kenren shook his head.

"No, Goku. I'm not." He took Goku by the hand, and led him down the hall. He had to get Goku dressed at the very least.

Kenren found out that Goku could indeed get dressed by himself, which gave him time to think. What could have taken Tenpou and Konzen? Forget them, whoever it was had kidnapped Gojun. Now that one took talent. There were claw marks on Gojun's chair...perhaps it was a youkai. But what youkai would be brave enough, or stupid enough, to come up to Tenkai anyways? It must be one IDIOT of a youkai, then….

_Somewhere beneath Tenkai's surface, in an underground dungeon, a certain youkai sneezes. She rubs her nose, and looks around. "Someone's simply out to get me…" She looks back at her clipboard. "Remarkable…I didn't expect results this good. He's incredible." She looks at the chart of the cells that are filled. "Yes, this is indeed amazing…who next? Hm..how about…" She flips some papers, and smirks. "Ah yes. 'You're not gonna go away, are you, Ken-niichan?'" She mocked Goku's voice. "Sorry, Goku-chan, but it looks like Ken-niichan's going away after all…we'll go straight for the big time after this." She glances out a window…much time has passed, and the sun is setting. (A/N: Go with it!) Yes, now is just the right time. She pulls out a small remote, and presses a small red button on it. "Wakey, wakey!"_

_Somewhere above her, golden eyes snap open._

Kenren yawned; to make Goku feel safer, he had agreed to stay with the boy the entire night. The boy was sleeping in his room, and Kenren had stepped out for a smoke. He was just lighting the cigarette when he heard a soft creaking from Goku's room. He shrugged it off; probably just Goku's bed creaking with his weight. The kid was probably rather restless after the day he'd had. All they'd done the entire day was search for their missing friends, and found nothing. Goku had been upset, which made Kenren feel kind of bad. It's hard…watching a kid cry.

The door clicked shut, and Kenren turned to look at the door. That was odd…it was already shut…how could it shut again? Had it opened without his noticing? He backed off, away from the wall, and looked about the room. The candle on the table suddenly flickered out, but he made no move to light it again. This was it…whoever it was…was finally targeting him.

Claws scraped the table, and a child's laugh echoed through the room. He looked around. No one in sight…yet. But at any moment, the one kidnapping these people could just appear out of nowhere. "Ken-niichan, you're so tense!" A child's voice laughed. "What's wrong?" Footsteps…light but steady…they were surrounding him, circling him, like a shark ready to capture its prey at any moment. "Aw, are you really that scared of li'l ol' me?" In the darkness, golden eyes shone brightly, and Kenren grit his teeth.

"C'mon out!" He called.

"Gladly!" Two clawed hands reached out from behind, an odd smell coming from the gloves on those hands. They cupped around his mouth, and the world began to spin, but he managed to take that cigarette he had lit not long ago, and grind the burning end onto one hand. The cigarette burned through the glove to the hand, and not seconds later, the child's voice cried out in pain. "ITAI!" Kenren took the chance to throw the small form over his head in front of him, hoping to be able to see who it was. The child was sprawled on the floor for a few seconds only, but Kenren made no move to catch him. That voice…he'd heard it so many times before, with that same line, no less. And as the child ran out, he didn't move still. His head was pounding, and he fell to his knees. Chloroform…that's what the kid had on his gloves, most likely. That's how he knocked the others out. But…that voice, and it almost looked like…his vision was starting to fade. No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be….it just couldn't.

A/N: TEH HOLEH CRAP, IT'S AN UPDATE!


End file.
